


Poor

by Current521



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Lex has always been poor. Ethan has been poor for a while. Now....
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Poor

**Author's Note:**

> An old commission with the prompt "we're rich" and uhh, do love me some Lexthan

Lex had been poor her entire life. Not a terrible kind of poor, just… No summer vacations poor. School supplies for her birthday poor. Enough to eat but no snacks poor. No college fund poor. Part of it was her mother’s fault. She drank too much, and when she didn’t, she smoked too much. So did Lex, but at least hers were just cigarettes, and at least she had a job and kept working. She was a good employee; she showed up on time, never missed a shift, always did her job. She wasn’t good at customer service, but she managed.

Ethan had been poor for most of his teenage years. They’d been fairly affluent until he was 14 and his father’s business went under. They went from yearly vacations to rationing their meals. To Ethan eating less because he wanted his parents to eat, too. And sure, it was technically not their fault; they couldn’t have known. But Ethan had no one else to blame, and Lex was a different kind of poor, and they were friends, and they were dating, and they bonded over being poor and having shitty parents, and it might not be entirely fair from Ethan’s side, but he loved Lex, and he was genuinely mad at his parents.

They were gonna sell the doll. Lex was gonna steal it, and they were gonna sell it, and they were gonna get a bit of money to get their start in California. It wasn't much, but it was something.

500 dollars. That was what they'd said initially. Ethan had seen the bids go up in the mentions of the blog post and hadn't thought too much about it, until someone messaged him and said they'd pay 7000 for it. "We're rich," Ethan breathed, looking at the message. "We're rich." 7000 was more than he'd dared hope they'd have total, much less just from the doll.


End file.
